La Luz de Arcadia
by Linue
Summary: Changeling: El Ensueño. La historia de Aelsan Diente de Dragon, caballero de la Casa Gwydion.
1. Chapter 1

Basado en mi personaje de Changeling: El Ensueño. El juego, sus normas de creación de personajes, y todo lo referente a el, es propiedad de sus autores

_No me atrevía a abrir los ojos. El cuerpo me dolía, sentía todos y cada una de mis heridas ardiendo como brazas. La arenisca hacia que me escocieran con fuerza. Estaba segura de que las alas estaban destrozadas, al igual que muchos de mis huesos. No era capaz de mover las piernas y las manos solo con mucho dolor._

_Estaba aterrorizada .Estaba completamente segura de que ya debía de estar muerta, y la simple idea de tener que abrir los ojos y aceptar el hecho me daba demasiado miedo. Pensaba en mis padres, en la tía Magda, y en mi hermana Sarah. _

_Recuerdo que la había prometido llevarle una muñeca. _

_Les había fallado a todos, a Sir Weasly, a Ian y a todos los que han caído. Nadie había sobrevivido a un ataque tan fuerte con Hierro Frío._

_Recuerdo la noche en que todo comenzó. Era mediados de verano, y las luciérnagas parecían resplandecer más. Ian estaba esplendido en aquel traje de gala, y yo misma le había prendido broches de oro y plata. Las risas llenaban el ambiente, y no había nada de lo q preocuparse, al menos por esa noche. Cuando llego el baile, yo estaba junto a la galería q daba justo a la colina. Mirella se había fijado definitivamente en Ian y su rostro ilusionado brillaba mientras danzaban. _

_Entonces el viento resonó, pero yo no lo escuché. Recuerdo que traía ruido de jinetes que cabalgaban sin descanso hacia el Feudo, y sin embargo la alegría del momento lo llenaba todo. Después todo termino de golpe. Solo quedaron los gritos los muertos y la sangre..._

_Tal vez nadie me encontraría allí, tan solo el cuerpo de Natasha Higgins y ni el más leve recuerdo de Aelsan Diente de Dragón._

_Tal vez alguien de la Colina de las Luciérnagas, de los que quedaron en pie esa noche, recordara con el tiempo como la regente _

_Mis padres se darían cuenta de que tenían una hija cuando alguien les lleve mi cuerpo dentro de un ataúd, y la policía busque desesperadamente_

_Mi infancia antes de que ella naciera, fue un cúmulo de sombras y de soledades, solo aliviados por la tía Magada. Pasaba junto a ella los veranos, en la casa de campo que sigue teniendo junto al lago, rodeada de gatos. Cuando Sarah me miro de frente con sus grandes ojos verdes, sentí que un amanecer comenzaba después de una noche, que me había parecido eterna._

_La idea de ser una familia con el nacimiento de mi hermana, se convirtió en un jirón de niebla, y otra vez mi tía se convirtió en nuestra madre y padre. Ella y mi padre siguen siendo terriblemente contrarios. Vestida siempre de colores vivos y tan brillantes q llegaban a hacer daño a los ojos, al igual q su pelo rojo, y mi padre, serio y calmado_.

_Y Ricardo jamás sabría que me habría pasado..._

_El cielo parecía haberse abierto, la noche en la que Ian y yo fuimos a un bar a las afueras de la ciudad. El ambiente era siniestro y estaba cargado, pero la música era buena, y el sitio estaba abarrotado de adolescentes. Sentí un escalofrió cuando aquellos ojos marrones se clavaron en mi, y al girarme vi en él el rostro de alguien que ha recuperado algo que llevaba demasiado tiempo buscando. Y la inquietud seguía siendo manifiesta ahora que miraba de frente a un Nocturno._

_Los Nocturnos, los que caminan en la Noche y se alimentan de los vivos: los Vampiros. Siempre he sabido que he de mantenerme lejos de ellos, mas el que me contemplaba esa noche, me resultaba demasiado fascinante como para alejarme d el._


	2. Chapter 2

El juego, sus normas de creación de personajes, y todo lo referente a el, es propiedad de sus autores

_-Ni se te ocurra moverte._

_Una voz sonó imperativa cerca d mi, y lentamente fui abriendo los ojos. Todo estaba borroso, y por encima d mi, el cielo empezaba a oscurecerse. Tonos anaranjados llenaban el que pensaba seria mi ultimo día en esta tierra, y algunos pájaros volaban en busca de comida, me parecían golondrinas aunque no podría decirlo._

_Un par de ojos oscuros, como dos pozos sin fondo cubrieron de repente el firmamento. Unos labios pintados de negro se mostraban serios mientras me observaba, y a mi me parecía que el Ángel de la Muerte, venia ya a buscarme._

_El frío estaba haciendo estragos en mi cuerpo, y sentí como la sangre comenzaba a resbalar por mi barbilla para tocar el suelo. No tenia miedo ahora que me encontraba delante del Fin, solo sentía dolor, pero no por mi cuerpo destrozado, sino por todo lo que dejaba por delante y que no volvería._

_Después todo se volvió oscuro, y cuando volví a abrirlos, ya no había cielo. Estaba tumbada sobre una cama en una habitación de paredes blancas relucientes. Pensé que aquella debía de ser la estancia a la que llegan los Sidhe cuando mueren, antes regresar convertidos en plebeyos o emprenden un camino en busca de su hogar en Arcadia._

_Sin embargo, si mi alma feerica había abandonado ya mi cuerpo mortal, ¿porque seguía sintiendo dolor?_

_" Al fin t has despertado" la voz sonaba cerca de mi lecho, y al girar la cabeza vi a un Eshu de tez morena, vestido con ropajes largos dorados, que me miraba por encima de sus gafas de montura dorada, mientras sostenía una pipa ricamente labrada y el humo que salía de ella era de un color rosado. _

_"La fiebre por suerte a remitido, ¡Los remedios del Forjador son siempre buenos!" exclamo mientras ponía su mano en mi frente_

_"¿El Forjador?"_

_"¡Yo soy Dorien! ¡El Forjador de Cuentos! ¡Los jóvenes no recuerdan ya las tradiciones!" se quejo acercándose a una mesita repleta de frascos y tazas de mil colores_

_"¿Estoy muerta?" susurre temerosa_

_"Si me dieran una moneda de oro por cada vez que alguien me hiciera esa pregunta seria mas rico que el rey. Claro que no estas muerta tontaina"_

_El legendario orgullo de los Gwydion me comenzaba a inundar ante la insolencia del Eshu, y trate de levantarme para replicarle._

_"¡Me merezco un poco mas de respeto por vuestra parte! vos..." tuve que interrumpirme cuando un pinchazo en el costado hizo que volviera a tumbarme._

_"Será mejor que no te muevas, me ha costado mucho coser la herida, y no tengo ganas de volver a hacerlo. Se quien eres, Sir Aelsan Diente de Dragón, y considero normal tu sorpresa" ¿Como lo sabia si ni siquiera se había girado para mirarme? "Tus ojos hablan aunqueue tu no los oigas"_

_"¿Como puedes... oírles hablar?" pregunte asombrada_

_"El Forjador de Cuentos lee las mentes como si d libros se trataran, pues ese es su Don. Los pensamientos y las vidas son hilos, el solo los entrelaza" después se acerco con una taza con un liquido verdusco "bebe"_

_"No pienso beber nada de lo que me ofrezca un desconocido, quizás pretendáis envenenarme!"_

_"Envenenarte?" abrió los ojos extrañado "Nada mas lejos d mi intención, si lo hiciera tendría muchos problemas con el Rey" rió_

_"El Rey?" empezaba a sentirme confusa " QUE rey? y donde demonios estoy!"_

_"En la fortaleza del Rey Supremo David Ardy ap Gwydion. Y ahora bebe, después te enseñare a andar con las muletas"_

_sus palabras me sorprendieron, y sin desearlo me obligo a beber de la taza. El líquido era reconfortante y caliente, y pareció levantar mi espíritu. Después de mirar cara a cara a la muerte, me encontraba en el interior de la Fortaleza del Rey..._

_Reviews, comentarios, criticas… Todo será bienvenido _


	3. Chapter 3

El juego, sus normas de creación de personajes, y todo lo referente a el, es propiedad de sus autores

_En el centro una torre se alza tratando de acariciar los firmamentos, en el jardín donde flores de colores hermosísimos que endulzan el aire con suaves fragancias. _

_Dorien me enseñaba a manejarme con las muletas, y su bebida me aliviaba. Por las mañanas me acercaba a unos de los patios, lleno de naranjos en flor. Aquel lugar me recordaba al sur de mi tierra, a los patios repletos de macetas con geranios rojos y blancos, detrás de puertas enrejadas, donde el agua cantaba al tocar las fuentes._

_Alegraba mi corazón aquel lugar, y al mismo tiempo m sentía prisionera, encerrada en una jaula dorada. El Forjador se negaba a darme explicaciones de que era lo que me pasaba, de porque tenia que permanecer todo el día quieta, y porque no se me permitía ver al Rey David para presentarle mis respetos. Solo se limitaba en negar con la cabeza. _

_Después de unas semanas me quitaron las vendas que cubrían mis alas, y tiempo después mis muletas, aunque caminara aun vacilante. Pero las vendas que apretaban aun mi costado, y a veces me parecían que se ensangrentaban, para después, al despertar ser vendas limpia, esas, no me fueron retiradas._

_Recuerdo que desperté y era principios de verano, las hojas comenzaban a caer cuando Dorien dijo que podría ver al Rey._

_Pregunte por mi espada y me dijeron que había sido partida en dos, aunque Nockers trataban de volverla a forjar para mi. Mi armadura era imposible de arreglar._

_Un vestido largo hasta los pies de color azul pastel descansaba sobre la cama. Las mangas eran transparentes aunq anchas. Era realmente un traje precioso. _

_La sala del trono estaba abarrotada. Damas Sidhe a los lados de la alfombra que conducía hacia el trono, murmuraban quedamente, mientras me miraban riéndose. Protegiendo el trono y a su rey, la figura de un grifo amenazante a todo aquel que se acercara sin consentimiento. A su lado, una joven de cabello ondulado castaños rojizo como los dl rey, se apoyaba suavemente en el respaldo. _

_Vacilante ante tantisima gente noble allí congregada avance hasta el rey, y m obligue a realizar una reverencia a pesar del dolor. Sabia lo que se esperaba de mi, pero mi impulsividad me obligo a hablar._

"Su Alteza... No puedo contaros mi historia"

_Un rugido de protestas y murmullos se alzo. La mirada de Dorien se parecía a la del Rey, ambos serenos._

"Disculpadme... Pero preferiría hablaros de ellos solo con vos"

_La fiereza de la expresión de la joven castaña m impresiono, y estuvo a punto de hablar cuando la mano del Rey se alzo haciéndola callar._

"Si ese es vuestro deseo, Sir Aelsan, que así sea. Ahora retiraos"

_Su voz sonaba como el resonar de las campanas, y era suave. Alzándome salí de la sala, las miradas eran más sombrías a cada paso. No me arremetía de haber hablado de forma tan atrevida. Primero me tiro, después miro si hay agua..._

_Este capitulo me quedo algo corto…. Pero no deseaba interrumpir el relato de Aelsan _

_Comentarios, críticas, preguntas… Todo será bienvenido _


	4. Chapter 4

El juego, sus normas de creación de personajes, y todo lo referente a el, es propiedad de sus autores

_Cuando cumplí los once años supe que era una Changeling. La tía Magda, nos había llevado a mi hermana y a mí a la casa junto al lago. _

_Dijo que había algo muy importante que celebrar._

_El salón se parecía mas a un cuadro impresionista. Cada centímetro estaba cubierto de cintas de colores, de regalos con envoltorios brillantes y de lazos descuidados. Como su un grupo de chiquillos traviesos hubieran tirado todo por los suelos._

_Y la gente que se agrupaban en torno a la tía se parecían a ella. Había personas con patas de cabra y cuernos retorcidos, charlando con hombres altísimos de pieles azuladas y hachas enormes. Hombres con rasgos de pájaro, de gato como la tía y de zorro. Mujeres bajitas de aspecto amigable trataban de ayudar al resto._

_No sabia cual era la razón pero yo no me sentía como un extraño allí. _

_Los rumores que se oían era cada minuto mas extraños y muchos me miraban sonrientes, esperando a que dijera algo, expectantes a que gritara que era lo que estaba pasando. En mitad de la fiesta, la tía me agarro del brazo y me llevo a un cuarto más pequeño, obligándome a sentarme en un sillón gigantesco._

_Las paredes ahora estaban cubiertas con papel de flores, rosas y margaritas se entrelazaban, en torno a figuras de Hadas pequeñas con alas pequeñas. Sin decir nada, tomo la tetera que reposaba sobre la mesita de cristal del centro de la estancia, y sirvió dos tazas. La fragancia se parecía a la de los bosques después de llover._

"Cariño... "comenzó_ a hablar en un tono dulce, creo que como nunca la había oído _"Dime, ¿qué ves?"_La pregunta me pillo de sorpresa mientras bebía el te. Parecía que este me relajara y me invitara a hablarla libremente._

"Dime, que ves cuando me miras, Natasha..."

_Debía de ir en serio, porque nunca me llamaba por mi nombre completo, y comencé a contarla como la veía. Le dije que veía sus ojos verdes escuadrillando desde la esquina, que a veces había dos orejas de gato entre su pelo rojizo, y una cola que sobresalía por detrás de su falda, que toda los invitados de fuera se parecían a ella._

_Como única respuesta sonrió, y acerco su mano a la mía, apretándola con fuerza. Parecía que ella estuviera tan asustada como yo. ¿Y ahora que pasaría? ¿Se enfadaría? ¿Diría que estaba loca?_

"He esperado mucho tiempo para contártelo, Natasha, pero nunca encontraba las palabras necesarias. Eres una Changeling, cariño" 

_Torcí el gesto preguntándome que significa esa palabra, y antes de que pudiera decir nada siguió hablando._  
"Tu alma es el alma de una de las antiguas Hadas que caminaron por la Tierra, ha llegado el momento de que conozcas tu historia"

_Narro toda la historia de las hadas, contemplando el pared y sin mirarme a los ojos. Hablo sobre la Danza y los rigores que traían consigo, y recordé las noches de insomnio revolviendo entre las sabanas, contemplando cosas extrañas, y Sarah venia a mi cama a dormir conmigo, asustada por mí. Cuando acabo m tomo de la mano, y m acerco a un espejo._

_Y lo que vi se me quedo grabado para siempre. Una niña rubia de alas azules me devolvía la mirada igual de asustada. Mi tía, tal y como yo la veía a veces, también miraba la imagen sonriendo._

"Esa eres tu, cariño. Una Sidhe" _abrazándome salimos de la salita. El mundo que ahora veía me seguía pareciendo extraño, pero al fin me encontraba en casa._

_Esa misma noche, la tía Magda me saco en mitad de la madrugada, mientras Sarah dormía profundamente ajena a todo el revuelo que comenzaba a formarse. Descalza y con un abrigo cubriendo mi camisón, me llevo por el bosque que rodeaba el lago. La Luna llena se sumergía en el espejo que eran las cristalinas aguas, ofreciendo el aspecto irreal que merecía con creces aquel día._

_En un claro del bosque me sentó en un tronco, mientras miraba entre los árboles esperando a alguien que se debía de retrasar. Se volvió hacia a mi y dijo._

_"Tranquila, es un buen amigo, cuidara de ti bien y t enseñara"_

_De repente, los arbustos se agitaron con violencia, para dejar ver a un hombre. Alto y esbelto, vestía todo de plata, un color parecido al de sus ojos que eran como el mercurio... Sus cabellos acariciaban su cuello, de un suave color miel. Sus finos bigotes se rizaban hacia arriba gracias a las caricias de sus dedo, dándole un aspecto similar al de Dalí._

_"¿Amigos? Una Pooka y un Sidhe, ¿Amigos? ¡Arranca inmediatamente tus zarpas de mi protegida!" su voz era como la del viento entre las ramas, hermosa y al mismo tiempo, profunda y tranquila._

_Pero mi tía, a pesar de la reprimenda se rió con verdaderas ganas.Yo les miraba a ambos extrañada, arrebujada cada vez mas en el abrigo, sin saber ni que decir ni a quien mirar._

_"Será tu nueva alumna, ¡pero primero es mi sobrina! ¡Y es gracias a mi por la que hoy la tienes aquí!"_

_El recién llegado no pareció tener ganas de pelea, solo me miraba rizando sus bigotes, acercándose lentamente a mí._

_"¿Y bien? Tu eres..." su mirada me ponía nerviosa, sus ojos no podían pertenecer a nadie humano_

_"Natasha" oí un carraspeo de mi tía "Aelsan, si eso, Aelsan"_

_El nombre me vino de repente a los labios, sin ni siquiera pensarlo, como si acabara de recordar algo de muchísima importancia, que se encontraba perdido dentro de mi._

_"¿Aelsan Diente de Dragón?" parecía terriblemente sorprendido, pero de repente volvió a la tranquilidad ¿Acaso ya me conocía? Fruncí el ceño esperando una explicación "Esta no es la forma habitual de hacer las cosas, Mildraed"_

_Mildraed? Contenía una risa al oír el nombre feerico de mi tía, ¡Me sonaba tan extraño!_

_"Ya lo se, pero no hay tiempo!" replico ella._

_El visitante se cruzo de brazos, imponente. Sus ojos brillaban con fuerza como dos luceros furiosos._

_"Voy a llevarla ante el Conde, y no hay nada mas que hablar..."_

_La tía se encogió de hombros riéndose._

_"Como quieras, pero no creo que esta sea la mejor formar de presentarla. Mientras intentas encontrar el camino, déjame que la traiga unas zapatillas..."_

_Salio corriendo hasta la casa, mientras el extraño la seguía con la mirada. Yo tiritaba sentada en el tronco._

_"Nunca guardaran un mínimo de respeto hacia los Sidhe esos malditos Pooka..." exclamo enojado._

_"Eres... Un Sidhe tu también?" pregunte tímida_

_"Lo soy, y comienza a tratarme de vos, ya que soy Sir Weasly ap Gwydion, regente del Feudo del Unicornio, y una Infantil como yo ha de tratarme de vos!"_

_¿Gwydion? ¿Infantil? ¿Feudo? ¿Un caballero?_

_Tantisimas palabras sonaban nuevas para mi, y me confundían._

_"Disculpe... eh... Disculpadme, Sir Weasly... ¿QUE es un Feudo?"_

_El Sidhe abrió las ojos sorprendido_

_"¡Es que a Aelsan Diente de Dragón no la han enseñado nada! ¡Ahora la tengo que enseñar todo!" suspiro resignado "Un Feudo es a donde te voy a llevar ahora"_

_¡Otra vez me llamaban así! No me sonaba de nada el nombre, pero en el fondo intuía que me pertenecía desde siempre e indudablemente para la eternidad._

_"¿Porque me llamáis por ese nombre?" _

_Sin embargo el pareció ignorarme mientras se acercaba a uno de los árboles mas cercanos, pasando las manos por la rugosa corteza, murmurando palabras inteligibles, cuando la tía se acerco con unas zapatillas_

_"Se que resulta un tanto... extraño. Pero es un buen Changeling, tan noble y firme como todos los de su Casa, incluso mas" susurro mientras me las colocaba suavemente "estaremos siempre en contacto de acuerdo?"_

_Solo afirme con la cabeza, antes de que la tía se acercara al Sidhe y le murmurara unas palabras en la misma lengua desconocida que antes había utilizando el recién llegado. Solo recibió de el una mirada dura, y un resoplido._

_"Veo que tu horrible memoria no ha cambiado lo mas mínimo" rió abrazándome con fuerza y llevándome hasta el Sidhe._

_De repente el tronco del árbol pareció abrirse, primero una raja y después se hizo tan grande como una puerta. Viento y una brillante luz azul me dejo ciega, sintiendo que algo me atraía hacia dentro. Después todo se volvió oscuro._

_La primera vez que vi el Feudo de los Hilos de Plata, pensé que seguía en la casa junto al Lago, y que debía de ser un Sueño. Solo la mano del Sidhe que estrechaba la mía con fuerza, me convenció de que aquello debía de ser real._

_Arañas casi trasparentes, como luz de luna y de cristal, tejían puentes sobre los olmos, torres imposibles que se sostenían entre las hojas, mantos relucientes por debajo de mujeres de belleza exquisita de cabellos blanquecinos, y ojos de estrella, sillas labradas, juguetes para niños que reían alborotados_

_Sentí deseos de interrogar sin descanso a Sir Weasly, preguntándole como todo eso era posible, y donde debíamos de estar, por que el gris mundo que yo había conocido, no tenia nada que ver con lo que ahora se me ofrecía._

_Sin embargo, comenzó a avanzar, subiendo por unas escaleras, que no parecían tener fin. Yo caminaba lentamente, temiendo que fueran a derrumbarse con un mal paso, y memorizando todo el paisaje, ansiosa por contárselo todo a Sarah._

_En el final de la escalera, había un trono y un hombre que parecía el príncipe del mejor de los cuentos de Hadas. De seda debía de ser su pelo que se desparramaba por el respaldo, y con los reflejos de la Luz que regalaban las telarañas, parecía una cascada. Los ojos grises, pero no como los de Sir Weasly, esos siempre han parecido túneles sin fondo, hacia una tierra soleada. Los de el que tome por un príncipe, resplandecían, como dos faros que guían en mitad de la noche mas oscura. Los rasgos afilados, como cincelados con muchísimo cuidado. Sus ropas, largas como una túnica de monje, eran de tonos azules y plateados. Y en su boca no se sabía si había una sonrisa o era el reflejo de una pena inconfesable._

_Yo miraba sin palabras, asombrada, aquella visión maravillosa, hasta que sentí la mano dl Sidhe tirando del bajo de mi camisón, para que me inclinara_

_"Que el Ensueño os proteja siempre, mi señor, Conde Ivhar, hijo de la Casa Dougal"_

_"Y que vuestra espada nunca se quiebre, Sir Weasly ap Gwydion. Veo que habéis traído con vos a la infantil"_

_Sus ojos se clavaron en los míos, y sentí que mi lengua se resecaba._

_"Cual es tu nombre, jovencita?"_

_Su voz sonaba a océano, a gaviotas, a barcos que se hacen a la mar, en busca de peces brillantes resplandecientes como su mirada._

_"Soy Aelsan Diente de Dragón... mi señor..." respondí tratando de dar a mis palabras algo de firmeza y buena educación. Sir Weasly miraba alternativamente, al Conde y a mí. _

_"Llevadla junto a los de su Casa. Yo os la entrego como vuestra protegida, pues se que vos la guiareis con firmeza por el camino de la Luz"_

_después no volví a pisar el Feudo de los Hilos de Plata, y sin embargo, en lo mas profundo de las noches sueño con poder regresar, pues la imagen del lugar, y de su gobernante, siguen siendo claras, a pesar de estas tinieblas..._

_Este si quedo largo… Pero al fin pude narrar como se convirtió en una linda Hada _

_Comentarios, críticas, preguntas… Todo será bienvenido _


	5. Chapter 5

El juego, sus normas de creación de personajes, y todo lo referente a el, es propiedad de sus autores

_Las tardes de primavera pasaban impunes, sin atravesar a alterar a la niña que clava sus ojos marrones oscuros brillantes en el horizonte mientras sus dedos largos acarician melancólicamente el libro viejo apoyado en su falda gris._

_Cuando termino el primer el verano desde que supe que era una Sidhe, mis padres, nos mandaron a Sarah y a mi a un internado, donde las religiosas, harían de nosotras jóvenes piadosas, versadas en las buenas costumbres, y lo que se esperaba de una buena esposa._

_Pero mi destino estaba mas allá de ser una mujer que espera sentada a que su marido cruce la puerta al anochecer._

_El Feudo del Unicornio, el que ha sido, y seguirá siendo, mi hogar, fue construido sobre los antiguos recuerdos de un parque de atracciones clausurado hacia menos de un lustro. Y en el centro mismo, la figura de un unicornio hecho de plata pura, se alza orgulloso, deseando cobrar vida, para recorrer sin tregua los bosques que rodean el lugar._

_La primera vez que los vi, con sus ropas desgastadas, y sus rostros tiznados de ceniza, recuerdo que desee con todas mis fuerzas ir con ellos_

_"¿Quienes son Sir Weasly?" le pregunte, olvidando por completo nuestras practicas de espada, examinando detenidamente sus rostros austeros y cansados._

_Y Sir Weasly, a pesar de ser Trolls, Eshu, Boggans y sin ningún Sidhe que les acompañara, les miraba con respeto, algo insólito en la forma con que miraba al resto de linajes_

_"La Orden de la Estirpe. Parece que esta noche no hubo suerte..." dándome su arma para que la sostuviera, se acerco a ellos, llevándoselos lejos para que nadie escuchara lo que decían._

_Y cada noche, todas las luces de los puestos, los farolillos de las calles, las bombillas de las atracciones viejas y todas las velas se apagaban de golpe para despedir con honor a la Orden de la Estirpe. A veces traían a un Infantil que miraba con ojos asustados y esperanzados el que seria su nuevo hogar._

_En mi Bautizo se me otorgo la membresía de la Casa Gwydion, y en mitad de la consecuente celebración, armándome de valor me acerque al altísimo Troll, Eyrekr_

_"Quiero formar parte de la Orden"_

_Me miro por encima del hombro, mientras contenía el aliento orgullosa_

_"¿Tu? ¿Una mocosa Sidhe?" La risotada que vino después no me desalentó_

_"Soy pequeña y ágil, puedo pasar por lugares por donde ninguno de vosotros cabe"_

_Durante un segundo pareció meditar la idea sin parar de reír_

_"Ni siquiera sabes sostener una espada"_

_"Tal vez, pero Sir Weasly dice que soy diestra y que aprenderé rápido"_

_Una voz se alzo entre el circulo de gente que rodeaba a Eyrekr _

_"¿Que pasa? ¿Te da miedo que una niñata sea mucho mejor que tu en la Orden?"_

_La mirada que lanzo contra el Redcap resulto terrible, y mascullando entre dientes dijo_

_"De acuerdo, estas admitida, pero no pienses que voy a tener ninguna consideración por que seas una Sidhe o una niña..." _

_La emoción me lleno por entero, y reí hasta que me quede sin aire. Lo que pensara Sir Weasly al enterarse de la noticia no me importaba. Era feliz._

_Cuando Sir Weasly, quien siguió a cargo de mi educación como Sidhe se entero de la noticia de mi ingreso en la Orden de la Estirpe por parte de Eyrekr, comenzó a volverse mas taciturno y se negaba a hablarme. La situación llego a durar dos semanas completas aprendiendo del Troll, hasta que un día me ordeno que fuera con el. Su mirada era severa, y sostenía algo envuelto en una tela gris. Estando ya lo suficientemente alejados de todos los habitantes, incluso de los mas curiosos niños Pooka, rompió su silencio_

_"No cuentas con mi consentimiento para entrar en la Orden, pero si Sir Eyrekr te admitido tendrá sus razones. Al destino no se le puede retener..." murmuro para él, olvidándose por unos segundos de mi presencia "Tienes mis bendiciones" Mi mentor aparto suavemente la tela, y el filo de una espada relumbro con una luz azulada "Esta es Kithain. Pedí a los mas hábiles Nockers del Feudo que la forjaran para ti, con el fin de proteger a la Estirpe pues ese será tu cometido. Quedas nombrada Escudera de la Orden de la Estirpe, Aelsan Diente de Dragón "Luz de Arcadia""_

_La sonrisa que se dibujo en su boca contradecía la confusión que me recorría._

_"¿Porque me habéis llamado Luz de Arcadia?"_

_Me miro fijamente estudiando minuciosamente mis rasgos, sin decir nada_

_"Así se te nombro la primera vez que caminaste sobre la Tierra."_

_Le había puesto en una situación difícil, y tras darme la espada envuelta, regreso a la luz de la plaza principal sin esperar a que yo fuera detrás de el. Demasiadas preguntas para las que Sir Weasly no tenía respuesta. Y aun ahora continúan asolándome sin tregua, buscando a alguien que las tenga._

_Comentarios, críticas, preguntas… Todo será bienvenido _


	6. Chapter 6

Changeling: El Ensueño es propiedad de sus respectivos autores

_Para Sarah el colegio no era mas que un nuevo hogar, y si su hermana mayor estaba junto a ella, las cosas se convertían en una aventura._

_Para mi aquel lugar era las mismas puertas al Infierno._

_Tuve que rajar todas las blusas por la espalda, descubrí a base de pasarme las noche con heridas que solo yo podía sentir, y Sarah curar como podíamos a causa de tener las delicadas alas atrapadas. Nadie de los Changeling que había conocido tenia alas, nadie pudo contármelo._

_Eso trajo consigo muchos castigos, y el tener que llevar todo el año la chaqueta por encima de los hombros. Daba igual el tiempo, y escondía la ropa recién lavada llena de agujeros como podía bajo la cama o cajones._

_Por las mañanas asistíamos a clases. Matemática, Literatura, Historia, Biología, Física... Todo lo que debía de conocer una muchacha cultivada. Por las tardes, cuando había Sol suficiente nos llevaban a una galería a enseñarnos a coser. No recuerdo ya cuantos manteles, sabanas, vestidos, pañuelos llegue a bordar estando allí, incluso tuve que preparar mi ajuar..._

_Si no pensaba las puntadas se me iban a dos iniciales "A M": Aelsan Meduriel. Sarah decía que había noches en las que hablaba en una lengua extraña que no conseguía a entender, temiendo que las religiosas me oyeran tomándome por una seguidora del Diablo._

_Después venían la religión, obligada a rezar a un dios que consideraba a los Changeling simples seres paganos a los que había que derrocar. Las buenas costumbres, y el coro, eso era lo único que me animaba. El tiempo que quedaba antes de la cena, me sentaba sola en el jardín rodeada de libros que la tía Magda los fines de semana. Mis padres nunca vinieron a vernos y poco a poco se convirtieron en dos extraños para nosotras. Solo nos teníamos a las tres, y yo a Sir Weasly._

_Las otras me rehuían, me consideraban alguien extraño y por los pasillos murmuraban que yo era una bruja y los primeros meses me torturaron con la idea de que tal vez acabarían quemándome en la hoguera._

_Por las noches, cuando el silencio lo asolaba todo, abría las ventanas y escapaba d allí. Los dormitorios estaban en la parte mas alta del convento, por debajo de los de las monjas, y fue gracias a las alas por las que podía huir por unas horas, cumpliendo mis quehaceres con la Orden_. 

_Los castigos era lo más terrible de aquel lugar. Nunca eran físicos, te arrastraban hasta una habitación con una única ventana enrejada por donde la luz apenas entraba. Era estrecha, tan solo se podía caber allí en pie o acurrucada contra la pared. Pero lo peor era el silencio, eso hacia demasiado daño a mi pobre alma feerica..._

_La tercera vez de estar allí, conseguí una pequeña caja de música, regalo de una Pooka del Feudo en agradecimiento por llevarla hasta allí. Eso era mi consuelo..._

_A medida que los años pasaban la estricta educación se hacia menos severa, llegándonos a permitir a pasar los fines de semana fuera de allí. La tía Magda lucho activamente por sacarnos, bien lo se, pero mis padres eran tercos con su decisión. Cuando conseguí llegar a esa edad de privilegios, las religiosas me dejaban llevarme conmigo a Sarah a pesar de ser menor que yo. Ella no podría soportarlo si yo no estaba allí apoyándola._

_Pasaron cuatro años antes de poder escapar..._

_Este capitulo también quedo corto, pero al ser solo sobre la estancia de Aelsan en el colegio..._

_Comentarios, criticas, preguntas, todo será bienvenido _


	7. Chapter 7

Changeling: El Ensueño es propiedad de sus respectivos autores

_De los años que pasaron después tan solo recuerdo a Ian._

_Fue en una noche de luna nueva sin estrellas y un viento helado se llevaba las últimas hojas doradas del otoño. Nadie cruzaba las calles por donde un grupo de mendigos para los ojos mortales, con capas de colores oscuros y raídas que ocultaban armaduras y ropajes llenos de luz._

_La sombra negra del antiguo hospital donado a los huérfanos era terrible. La vaga forma grotesca parecía seguir los pasos de quien osara a acercarse a su fortaleza, el orfanato. Y nosotros íbamos directamente hacia el. Sentí escalofríos, pero no permití que Eyrekr o los otros se dieran cuenta de mi titubeo._

_El plan era muy sencillo. Eyrekr me alzaría hasta los conductos del aire acondicionado, y mientras el Pooka y el Boggan entretendrían a la poca gente que pasara por allí. La peor parte es que tendría que conseguir encontrar la habitación donde debía de estar el Changeling. Un Sluagh que a veces se decidía a ayudarnos a encontrarlos casi siempre a cambio de algo si no eran de su mismo Linaje..._

_Yo me sentía insignificante en aquel grupo. Eyrekr era fuerte y un maestro con el hacha que llevaba colgada a la espalda. Y el resto eran expertos hechiceros, versados en las Artes. Yo era solo una niña que jugaba a ser caballero..._

_- Ahora todo depende de ti, cría- dijo despectivamente alzándome hasta los casi mas de 2 metros que separan los conductos del suelo._

_La primera misión importante. Temía hacerlo mal. Ellos me miraban confiados. No habían encontrado ninguna cota de mallas hecha a mi medida, era demasiado bajita y ninguna tenía aberturas para las alas. Había aprendido muchas cosas, las Artes, Reinos pero mi especialidad era la espada. La sentía como extensión de mi mano, y Kithain cantaba sin voz cuando yo la blandía._

_Un ruido metálico resonó repitiendo su eco. Me asuste. ¿De donde venia ese sonido? ¿Era probable que con solo recorridos unos metros a gatas ya me hubieran descubierto?_

_El colgante de mi cintura había dado contra una de las paredes. Cuando desperté de mi Crisálida, el cinturón de plata estaba ahí, e intentado docenas de veces encontrar un modo de quitármelo. No tiene ninguna abertura, y ningún porque a su existencia._

_Tras un par de metros encontré una rejilla. Con muchísimo cuidado la levante, y me asome con la cabeza hacia abajo. Acerté._

_Un chico muy delgado de ojos oscuros se apretaba contra un rincón mirando asustado a una muchacha que surgió de la nada colgando boca abajo. Era una habitación austera, con una cama demasiado pequeña para alguien tan alto. Un armario viejo y una mesa a punto de caerse si alguien se apoyaba en ella. La única ventana era demasiado pequeña, y la puerta tenía cerradura. _

_"Mi nombre es Aelsan, y vengo a sacarte de aquí. ¿Como te llamas?"_

_La voz me salio atropelladamente debido a los nervios, y el me siguió mirando recelosamente. Vaya forma de presentarme._

_"Soy Santiago." dijo secamente_

_"Tienes que venir conmigo" replique orgullosa_

_"¿Porque tendría que seguir a alguien que viene como un ladrón hasta aquí?"_

_Las cosas se iban poniendo mas difíciles_

_"No puedo pasarme toda la noche colgada sabes? Es un tanto incomodo. ¿No es verdad que te has despertado en plena noche sintiendo que eras otra persona? ¿Que a veces cuando nadie miraba podías ver cosas extrañas y maravillosas?"_

_El tal Santiago pareció meditar mis preguntas. Me estaba empezando a doler el cuerpo, y tiempo se estaba agotando, y me sentía cada vez mas nerviosa_

_"Si"_

_Comentarios, criticas, preguntas, todo será bienvenido _


	8. Chapter 8

Changeling: El Ensueño es propiedad de sus respectivos autores

_Fuertes fueron los juramentos de amistad que nos unieron. Ante el Ensueño fuimos hermanos, y fue llamado desde entonces Ian, entre su gente los Troll y ante el resto de la Estirpe. A los 16 fue nombrada caballero, y me negué en aceptar un titulo que me diferenciara entre el resto de mis compañeros. _

_Fue por aquel entonces cuando encontramos la Colina de las Luciérnagas, y solo se podía llegar a esta ella atravesando duros caminos que los mortales solían evitar la mayoría de las veces. Ian delego en mi las tareas de regencia, confiando en el buen criterio de los de mi Casa, pues el seguía mas el camino de las armas que el de la política._

_Nunca sabes con que rostro vendrá la muerte a verte, si será un rostro dulce o tal vez grotesco, pero siempre camina arrastrando los pies, sin que nadie sea capaz de oírla._

_Ella se presento a finales del invierno, con el cuerpo malherido para levantar la piedad necesaria. Y quien la recibió fue una ingenua, aun demasiado insensata para ser considera una mujer madura..._

_Se aferro a las tradiciones Luminosas, que todo regente debía cumplir y no se lo podía negar a un hombre herido. Decía portar las insignias de la Casa Gwydion, y que su nombre era Shield. Ordene que le tendieran en una cama y le dieran los honores que merecía. Cayo inconsciente, había perdido mucha sangre, y los médicos temieron por su vida. Yo permanecí todos y cada uno de los días al lado de su lecho, vigilando por si había alguna mejora._

_Sus cabellos eran rubios, muy claros, casi blanquecinos, y sus facciones eran más atractivas que hermosas. Sus labios sonrosados no mostraban ninguna emoción, ni dolor, ni angustia ni siquiera paz._

_No fue hasta después de dos semanas, cuando Shield abrió los ojos, eran castaños casi dorados y no guardaban ningún brillo, tan solo una profundidad casi perturbadora._

_"¿Donde estoy?" Su voz sonó dubitativa, y tenia una cierta musicalidad extraña. _

_"Estáis en la Colina de las Luciérnagas. Soy Sir Aelsan Diente de Dragón, regente del Feudo"_

_Me miro fijamente, casi parecía estudiar mi rostro, hizo que tuviera que apartar lo mirada_

_"Gracias por los cuidados que me habéis procurado Sir Aelsan, creo que ya puedo ponerme en pie"_

_Apoye su mano en su hombro, el miro mi gesto y después, rápidamente, volvió a cruzarse con mi vista_

_"Los médicos han recomendado que permanezcáis varios días mas en cama, señor..."_

_"Soy Sir Shield de la Casa Gwydion, milady"_

_Sonrió de manera seductora, y le replico con otra fría. ¿Que pretendía con tanta admiración fingida? Evite su compañía en los días que pasaron después, pero un día tendría que presentarme sus respetos y contarme los motivos por los que había llegado al lugar. _

_El hablo elocuentemente, relatando que había caído en una emboscada Sombría, aunque solo recibió las contestaciones corteses que merecía la ocasión, no variaron sus planes. Algunos meses después, trato de frecuentar mi compañía, y fue la primera vez que oí mencionar la Espada Negra._

_La espada Negra... Solo produjo en mi temor, no el ansia que invadía los ojos de Shield cuando habla de ella. _

_Recuerdo aquellos días... El calor del agua contra mi piel y los brazos de Ricardo contra mi abrazándome, el aroma de rosas y vainilla que llevaban siempre consigo las noches en una habitación, en una bañera lejos de la luz de las farolas de las calles, lejos del Feudo y de las palabras de Shield que me atormentaban. Pero para Ricardo no le era desconocida mi inquietud_

_"Aelsan, ¿que ocurre?" su voz sonaba tranquila y el suave deje de la preocupación marcado en la inflexión de su voz. No podía ocultar las sombras que oscurecían mis pensamientos, y le hable de Shield, de su llegada, de su intentos de seducción, y finalmente de la Espada Negra. Ricardo escucho atentamente, su rostro parecía a veces un mapa en el cual no parecía verse nada._

_"No m gusta... Hay algo en el que no encaja, como si existiera una mancha y se hace mas notable cuando habla de ese arma..."_

_"Como si estuviera maldita" dijo continuando mi frase "No puedo ofrecerte respuestas, pues no se nada de ella, pero prometo ofrecerte toda la ayuda posible. Buscare en los libros, pero ahora trata de olvidarlo, al menos por ahora..."_

_A fuerza de besos y de caricias, Shield quedo reducido a cenizas, y no regrese al Feudo hasta unos días después. ¡La compañía de Ricardo me era tan necesaria...! Era como una droga, como el licor que aturdía a los sentidos y una dulce capa de paz y calma... _

_Cuando regrese, Shield ya no estaba allí, nadie sabia que había ocurrido con el ni a donde había ido. _

_El mayor error que cometí fui ignorar las tradiciones. El candil que partía en la noche del Solsticio de Invierno desde la fortaleza de Tara- Nar no llego, ni antes de Imbolc ni siquiera después, y yo considere que tal vez fuera debido a la reciente creación del Feudo o tal vez el espinoso camino que conducía hasta el, pero no entendía los malos augurios que traía consigo._

_Ian se había enamorado perdidamente de una Sidhe, Mirella, de ojos hermosos violetas. Trato por todos los medios conquistarla, y ella lo despreciaba, no cruelmente, como siguiendo los pasos precisos del Amor Cortes. Fue el día de El Verdor, cuando Mirella clavo sus ojos en el.Yo misma le engarce los broches mas hermosos que había obtenido durante los años sirviendo en la Orden en su pecho. Para mi esas cosas no tenían valor, lo que de verdad merecía la pena eran los rostros aliviados al divisar el Feudo del Unicornio a lo lejos, la esperanza que resplandecía en sus ojos cuando veía aparecer a un grupo de gente como ellos ansiando ayudarles._

_Comentarios, criticas, preguntas, todo será bienvenido _


	9. Chapter 9

Changeling: El Ensueño es propiedad de sus respectivos autores

_Entonces llegaron los gritos mudos contra los cristales de la galería decorada con altas columnas de mármol blanco decoradas con mujeres fantasmales que esgrimían instrumentos en lugar de espadas. El viento trajo consigo el rumor de caballos y jinetes furiosos que devoraban el camino a su paso, pero yo los ignoré. Mi hermano Ian era feliz mientras danzaba tímido abrazando la fina cintura de Mirella, que le sonreía con la benevolencia de una diosa desconocida. Seria cruel destruir el momento por el simple presentimiento de la regente que contemplaba el baile solitaria apoyada contra la barandilla que daba al Jardín detrás de la galería_.

_El ruido de una tormenta terrible se escucho en la sala cuando cayeron las altas puertas, dejando ver un ejército vestido con cotas negras y las tizonas bañadas en sangre. Los arqueros que se escondían entre los robles guardando la senda, habían muerto bajo su filo, y su sangre bañaba la tierra, del mismo modo que cuando docenas de hermanos se enfrentaron en la absurda Guerra del Tratado._

_Y como un arrogante señor, Shield, el más bravo guerrero que formo parte de la noble Casa Gwydion, dirigía la hueste. Sus ojos resplandecían como dos teas doradas, y ya no me parecieron hermosos, sino temibles. Los cabellos cortos se enredaban con el viento, y se habían tornado en blancos. La boca se curvaba en una sonrisa furiosa y ansiosa. Sus manos desnudas sostenían una Espada, con la empuñadura negra y el filo, como si hubiera estuviera fabricado de azabache: negra y brillante. _

_La confusión hizo mella en el lugar, y desenfundado la espada, añorando a Kithain que reposaba junto a mi armadura, trate de hacerme paso hacia Shield, derribando a cuantos enemigos trataban de interponerse entre nosotros. Pero Ian fue mucho mas rápido que yo, y se encaro con el, haciendo que el Sidhe retrocediera ante sus furiosas embestidas. Shield no estaba empleando ni la mitad de sus habilidades contra el Troll. Las palabras que nacían de su boca eran burlonas y de desprecio. _

_"¿Eso es lo mejor que sabes hacer? ¡Me sorprende que hayas vivido tanto tiempo, niño! ¡Pero eso lo arreglaremos pronto!" _

_Conseguía estar tan cerca que pude oír la voz de odio de Shield, y encontrarme inútil para evitar que la Espada negra se clavara en el cuerpo de Ian cuando este intentaba descargar toda la fuerza de su hacha en el Sidhe. El arma le atravesó sin piedad, y mi grito de dolor le acompaño mientras caía, con la marca del asombro dibujada en piel. Sentía aquel mandoble de terror en mi piel como mío, y el corazón se me rompió al sostener a mi hermano que moría entre mis brazos. _

_No hubo lágrimas en su nombre en mis ojos, ni entonces ni después. Mirella las derramo por las dos. _

_Me alce, sin sobreponerme del dolor, y la furia nublando mi vista y la razón, descargue mi desazón en Shield, que ni se molestaba en pararlas con su Espada, tan solo las esquivaba con su cuerpo, riéndose de mis torpes intentos. Hasta que caí al suelo, presa del sufrimiento y la pena. _

_"Eres la deshonra de la Casa Gwydion, chiquilla inútil" _

_Arrogante monto un caballo tordo y se alejo al trote de la Colina de las Luciérnagas ahora en ruinas. Aquello había dolido mas que cualquier herida, y tras recoger mi armadura, olvidándome de mi valiosa Kithain, fui detrás de el, sin importarme que sucedería después. La furia era una dueña cruel, y sentí por vez primera la fuerza de mi Legado Oscuro, devorándome lentamente. Bebí de Soñadores sin preocuparme del dolor y del terror que traía conmigo, y pronto me convertí en un cuento atroz que cuentan las madres para prevenir a la carne de su carne de cuidarse de la noche. Deje de ser la Luz de Arcadia, anegada por la Furia. _

_Recorrí Europa, palmo a palmo, cada ciudad cada aldea, a donde me llevan mis pies, y gentes asustadas que juraban haber visto pasar a un caballo de piel negra y blanca. Conocí el nombre de su Espada, Riuel, y sin embargo, no creí las historias que aseguraban que su filo era de Hierro Frío, que arrancaba el alma del Ensueño... Llegue a América, hasta la fronteras del Reino de Concordia, y allí volví a encontrar a Shield. Durante una noche y un día nuestras espadas cantaron entrelazadas, y en el imperio de los hombres se oía el rumor de nuestra danza. Todo concluyo cuando Shield me atravesó con su espada, desbastando la piel, deleitándose en el dolor de ascender con su espada en la tierra de mi vientre_

_Y vamos llegando al final de la aventura de Aelsan Diente de Dragón…._

_Comentarios, criticas, preguntas, todo será bienvenido _


	10. Chapter 10

Changeling: El Ensueño es propiedad de sus respectivos autores

_Mi voz temblaba a veces mientras le contaba la historia al Rey Supremo, sin mirarle a los ojos, sino cabizbaja contemplando las ondulaciones q producía el te en su taza. Hable sin detenerme un instante, sin probar el liquido, hasta q la noche cubrió la pequeña galería, y tuve conciencia del tiempo. Le conté todo, sin omitir el más insignificante de los detalles, incluso las terribles imágenes del internado, de la madre Aurora, y de la muñeca fracturada por culpa de la Furia de los Gwydion... Era como hablar con un confesor, q mudo, atiende a todos sus feligreses sin llegar a juzgarlos. Mi alma sintió al mismo tiempo, el bálsamo del desahogo, y el dolor producido por rememorar las viejas historias..._

_Aquella noche ni siquiera intente dormir, sabia q las pesadillas me lo impedirían. Las sufro desde la muerte de Ian, y muchas veces le veo morir una y otra vez a manos de Shield, escucho su voz q repite junto al eco, q soy la deshonra de mi Casa, y sobre todo, siento la dureza de haber caído en mi otro Legado y del terror q traje conmigo. Fue esa noche cuando tome la decisión._

_A la mañana siguiente, pedí audiencia con el Rey Supremo, para jurarle no descansar hasta no haber destruido la Espada Negra, Riuel. El gesto de Dorien, el Forjador de Cuentos, el Consejero del Rey David, se torno grave. _

_"Aelsan Diente de Dragón, ¿sabes q has de cumplir si aceptas la carga?" la voz, aunque firme denotaba un halo de preocupación cuando se alzo en la Sala del Trono. "Allá donde ningún Hada ha llegado jamás, donde las Sombras son largas y la Luz es solo una Fantasía. Donde Riuel nació allá debe morir" _

_Y sin embargo aquellas palabras no hicieron mella en mi voluntad. Grabaron en mi muñeca la marca del halcón, y las palabras "No Soñare", y por honor me brindaron unirme a la Orden de la Rama Roja (FDH: Red Branch, traducido como la Rama Roja, aunque no se si en español se le dio otro nombre) _

_En aquellos días, fui llamada el Caballero de Hielo. Porque no existía nada que me hiciera titubear. No existía nada que me hiciera vacilar cuando la orden de mi señor resonaba. Ni el odio ni el amor. Ni la luz ni la oscuridad. Nada. A veces creo q ni la muerte me podría haber hecho vacilar._

En aquellos días... Pero todos ellos murieron...

A los pocos meses de mi Nombramiento, partí de Tara - Nar. Me peso en el corazón, el tener que marchar de allí, pero mi destino no estaba el quedarme escondida esperando a que el me encontrara.

He seguido paso por paso las mismas sendas que recorrió un día Shield. Primero Inglaterra, y después al Norte de Europa... A cada instante mas lejano... A cada instante veo mas cerca la muerte...

_Gracias a los que habéis llegado hasta aquí. Espero que os haya gustado tanto como a mi me deleito narrarla _

_Comentarios, criticas, preguntas, todo será bienvenido _


End file.
